The Visitor
by iEndermiss
Summary: Story set in Tortall after the events of the Tricksters Choice instalment of Pierce's universe. A mage has summoned someone from our universe for unknown reasons, and she must learn the ways of Tortall and learn to control her newfound magic. A very vague idea I had, that may or may not work.
1. A Headache

Numair rubbed his bloodshot eyes closing the book he had been reading. A look at the sky told him that it was well past midnight, and he could hear

light sleeping sounds coming from his wife, Daine, in the next room. Kitten stirred softly as Numair stepped over her sleeping form, shedding his

clothes for a nightshirt. He smiled faintly as he looked over Daine in bed. She had clearly been looking after some animal as there were feathers in

her thick curls. He reached over to pluck a white feather out of her locks when an immense pressure filled his head forcing him to his knees. He saw

black edge his vision, and he vaguely noticed Daine sit up with seemingly the same affliction. Kitten started letting out a splitting screech and turned

a dull shade of grey.

"Numair?"

Daine had left the bed and come to his still kneeling form. The pressure had left her head fast, her wild magic less sensitive to whatever was going on.

His eyes still squeezed shut he reached out and gripped her hand in acknowledgement that he was ok. Daine left the room to get him a glass of water.

"What was that?"

Her own voice trembled as she brushed Numair's sweaty hair off his forehead, handing him the water.

"I have no idea. The fact that it seemed to have affected both you and me to an extent, most likely indicates that it was some large magical working."

He paused for a moment pulling his long nose in thought.

"The only other time I have felt such a disturbance in emanations was when…"

He let the thought trail off, but Daine had caught on.

"When the barrier between the Mortal and Immortal realms was broken."

•••

Outside of Corus, in Pirate Swoop, Alanna the Lioness and the Baron awoke with much the same symptoms that were being felt across the land in

those who were gifted. Alanna bolted to the piracy, usually not the one for a weak stomach, but this time stood no chance at holding it down.

George looked much the same, and remained seated on the bed for fear he would fall if he attempted to get up.

"We have to contact Jon or Numair."

Alanna had appeared at the doorway leaning heavily on the frame.

"Whatever that was, its trouble, and I DO NOT like being awoken by magical workings which I have no knowledge about."

She kicked the door frame, her famous temper getting the best of her.

George rose and nodded, too unnerved to respond.

~_Hello Everyone! This is the first time I've EVER tried to write out a story for other people to read so please give lots of feedback! I'm still developing my newest character (you will meet her in the next chapter!) and I promise my next chapters will be a little longer and more in-depth. Hope you enjoy!~_


	2. Maeve

Maeve awoke face down on a stone floor. Everything felt wrong, her head had a fierce ache that seemed to echo all throughout her body. She rolled

over and found herself face to face with wide staring eyes. She scrambled up and stood up too fast causing her to come back down onto her knees.

Once her head had stopped spinning, she examined her surroundings more clearly. The room looked like a small basement, all cobble and wood

panelling… and candles? Some sort of strange writing was scribbled into the cobble in what looked like white chalk. She looked around for a light

switch, and noticed that not only did none exist, but no power outlets were around either. Finally her eyes rested on where she had lain before. The

eyes she had been looking at belonged to a lady in heavy old-fashioned skirts with puff sleeves and a cloak discarded next to her. Her hair was

pinned up and hidden under a small veil. Unusual as this was, what made Maeve retch in the corner was the fact that she was dead. She felt panic

build up in her chest. Where was she? Her memories up the this point were hazy. She had been cooking dinner? She looked at her watch and saw

the face had cracked and the electronics inside didn't even respond to the power button. She crossed the room, skirting far around the women on

the ground and pulled open black cloth curtains that covered a tiny barred window at the top of the room. Outside, she could see that she was

clearly level with the street. What made her head swim once again was that all she saw were people in the same old fashioned clothes, and horses

pulling carriages, as well as what looked like armed guards patrolling the streets. She looked down at her own leggings, t-shirt, watch, and converse

and knew that she was the one that would stand out. She paced across the room and looked at the body before her. The girl was about the same

height and build as Maeve. Grimly, she unlaced the back of the woman's dress only to find that she seemed to be wearing another one underneath

as well. Slowly Maeve managed to strip all the clothing away until the dead woman was left in only what looked like her undergarments. She gently

covered the girl with the discarded cloak. Maeve began to undress down to her sports bra and underwear, and attempted to figure out the

complicated dress. The woman turned out to be slightly more buxom than Maeve and so the dress, already sporting a low ruffled neckline, was

barely covering Maeve at all, exposing some of her modern underwear.

"Shit."

She attempted to add the corset looking garment to the underdress, only to discover that she had no knowledge of how to lace it properly. She felt

tears welling up and once again found herself wondering where she was, and most importantly, what year was it? She caught a glimpse of herself in

a cracked dirty mirror shoved in the corner of the room. She looked a mess. The dress was too short, revealing her ankles and converse, and the

waist, not properly secured by the corset was folded and bunched. Her hair, unlike the delicate undo the woman seemed to have, was up in a

ponytail tied with a pink scrunchie. She made a decision and picked up the long cloak off of the woman's body trying not to look at her face. The

cloak somehow managed to wrap around her and she pulled the hood up concealing her hair. She headed to the door and stopped, her eye catching

on some open journals with tiny precise handwriting covering the pages.

**Karina Chemeles Midsummer Solstice **

**The Summoning spell has been draining. It is apparent to me that there are many more worlds than I had anticipated, and finding the one that contained what I was looking for has been difficult. However, I have found a suitable candidate from a far more advanced world. From what I have read, the spell has never been down successfully, I aim to be the first. This candidate should arrive with knowledge that will help me advance in my mission and as a new source of unbridled power for me to tap.**

Maeve looked up from reading the page, and decided to take the book, as well as the leather satchel beside it.

It was time to leave before someone came and discovered the body, of who she assumed was this Karina, and she was forced to give explanations

of which she didn't have.


	3. Corus

"Jon, whatever it was we all felt it, and the effects on everyone's magic has not gone unnoticed. Even by those with lesser gifts."

Alanna sat at the opposite side of the room from Jon, but she didn't need to raise her voice at all, the meeting was an intimate one, including only

those closest to Jon. Numair sat silently in on the other side of the room scrying into several mirrors while Queen Thayet, Myles, Alanna, Raoul of

Goldenlake, George, The Lord Provost, Duke Baird, and Commander Buri all sat quietly giving input towards what had happened early that morning.

"I know where we should start"

All heads turned to Numair.

"I'm getting hazy readings but all contain the image of a house in what looks like the lower city."

George grinned, excited at the prospect of returning to his old stomping grounds.

Jon stroked his beard in thought, looking troubled.

"We should only send a few people down to investigate, George and Numair—no Alanna not you it needs to be inconspicuous as possible especially in the lower city."

Alanna had risen to prepare, and sat back down with a glare, but conceded that her flaming locks and unusually eyes attracted more attention then

not. George placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We will be ready to leave in an hour."

Jon nodded, concluding the meeting.

•••

Maeve knew she was in trouble. Even with the cloak, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She just couldn't help but stare at all the wonders that she

had never seen before. Also, although everyone spoke english, it was accented in a way she had never heard before, and used vocabulary that was

more befitting of an era long ago. She stayed quiet, and feared greatly anyone attempting to speak with her. Her head was still pounding, and she

knew that finding a CVS and some Tylenol was not going to happen. Her biggest concern at the moment was that she had clearly been pegged as an

easy target becasue she noticed some men had been following her for some time. Luckily, wherever (or whenever as Maeve began to understand

was the more likely case) she had teleported she had retained the items in her hands and pockets: which happened to be her keys. Her keys, like

many women in her neighbourhood, contained a variety of small weapons; pepper spray was her first option. She placed her hand on the little bottle

incase things got dicey. She walked down the cobble streets attempting to dodge the horses, when she was jostled down and pushed into an alley.

Brushing off her cloak, she knew she was in trouble now. The alley was blocked at the far end by crates, and the end she had just fallen from was

taken up by three men.

"Hullo lass, fine evening for a walk." The man who had spoken was clearly the leader, she noted the other two sparing glances at him and waiting

for his signals. "Yuh look a little lost, but don't worry we're some o' the best tour guides you'll find round here."

He grinned, showing off rotted teeth. The others mimicked his cruel grin, eyes hungrily looking at her. She noted that under their ill fitting clothes,

they were hard muscle. Pepper spray or no, she was screwed, but she pulled it out.

"No thank you. I think I'll go now."

Her response seemed to amuse them, they laughed and started closing in on her. She tried to stay calm but her hand holding the pepper spray

shook. The leader with the rotted teeth jumped at her. She sprayed the pepper spray and he fell back in pain clutching his eyes, the other two

hesitated and she took the opportunity to attempt to run through them. The one on her left snaked out an arm and grabbed her around her waist

causing her to fall backwards onto her back. She tried to get up but was tangled in the cloak and the awkward skirts. The man that had tripped her

stepped on her wrist forcing the pepper spray to drop.

"Youll pay for this girlie."

The man who had been sprayed towered over her, eyes bright red and swelling at the edges. His nose was running and his voice was hoarse. The

man started slowly unbuttoning his pants while the other two held her down. She shrieked and started wiggling as the rough stone scraped her

exposed arms.

Suddenly the pressure in her head that had been building since she had woken up seemed to explode into pin pricks of light in her vision. The walls

of the surrounding buildings blew out burying the man on the right and knocking out other two. Sitting up she looked around and noticed that the

explosion had missed her entirely and the dust didn't even fall on her. The pressure in Maeve's head had subsided leaving her able to focus. A

crowed was forming looking at the pile of rubble and the men.

A whisper was taken up from someone in the back.

"Sorcerer."

She blanched.

"No i-it, i-i- I didn't do anything!"

She spoke quietly attempting to match their accents. It did no good, the suspicion was palpable within the crowd.

"Halt in the name of the King's justice!"

Someone had summoned the guards.

"No please, I, they—"

She reached out her hand and the pavement in front of her exploded throwing back those closest to her, and knocking the guards back. This created

utter chaos, in which she melded into running with everyone else down the street. She ducked in-between two un-exploded buildings, with laundry

lines hung out create a small tent for her to crawl under.

She pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears started sobbing uncontrollably.


	4. A Walk Through Town

Numair and George strolled through the streets. George sported a very practical pair of pants and worn leather boots, while Numair did his best at

attempting to blend in, but his unwavering interest in everything and everyone made him standout. No one thought of bothering them though,

George's mischievous grin and flash of hidden blades made thieves think twice about picking their pockets. They entered the house that Numair had

seen in his vision only to be hit with air that smelled foul. The walked down the short steps into the basement of a abandon house to find a women's

body, stripped of clothes laying on the floor. Numair paled when he saw the runes on the floor.

"It's the summoning spell. Whoever this sorceress was, she was trying to summon something not from this world. See here."

He pointed to a certain oval shaped rune.

George shivered. Although his gift was considered lesser, he still felt the emanations that radiated from the spell. Numair was still muttering to

himself

"…Sucked the life force right out of herself.. She used too much of her own blood.. must have had a specific target…"

He stopped and examined the face.

"I don't recognise her. However she must have had some power to pull off such a spell. And judging by the reaction other gifted people faced this

morning, I'd say she was successful."

George looked at him sharply.

"So you think this is what caused the emanations."

Numair nodded. Deep in thought, he nearly stepped into a small pool of vomit. George turned from examining a small table with papers and candles

on it to see Numair drawing a rune over what looked like a small puddle of vomit. Suddenly a bust of a young woman, no more then 18, appeared.

Her copper hair rivalled Alanna's in brightness, but was long and in a horsetail. She had big blue eyes and freckles across a delicate nose. In fact,

most of her face was quite delicate, with high cheek bones and thick lashes with dark brows. This was not the dead woman on the floor.

"I used this girls essence to create an image. This is the girl we need to find, this is who, or what, was summoned."

George was about to respond when a large explosion echoed and shook the house, creating cracks in the ceiling. Both men made swift eye contact

and bolted for the door, in time for the roof to collapse. They continued at a run to come to two buildings with blow-out walls and a crowd

surrounding the ally. George pushed his way to the front trusting Numair to follow and looked over a group of heads as provost guards surrounded a

girl, in fact the girl, sitting in the middle of the rubble. Not quite able to hear what was going on over the murmur of the crowd all he saw was the

girl reach out as if to ask for help when the ground rumbled and another explosion ripped through small street sending him and several others flying

back.

Numair saw watched George go, opting to stay back and observer the girl, when the second explosion rippled through the street. He watched over

the panicked crowed as the girl, plainly terrified, joined the chaotic crowd. He took off, hoping George would find him.

~_Alright guys, give me feedback as to if this is worth continuing! I have some other chapters written but I'm not sure many people will like it because I didn't include many OG characters. I have plans to incorporate them pretty heavily from now on.~_


End file.
